


错误的恋爱就像小数点前的零一样是无效数

by Lynnmix



Series: 红莓附中记事 [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:22:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23975956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynnmix/pseuds/Lynnmix
Summary: 2014.6.14
Series: 红莓附中记事 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1728679
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	错误的恋爱就像小数点前的零一样是无效数

96/97=0.9896907216  
有效数字10位。  
啊啊？你说前面的0么？  
那是无效的。  
但是0.1000就会被算作4位有效数。  
只是因为位置不一样。多多少少竟有些同情起来，大概是上了年纪的缘故。  
不过说到底我也只和这群家伙一般大而已。

说这些话的时候正是一个夏天，气温非常不愉快地高达40度。眼前的景色因为热空气的折射之类而变得扭曲，被太阳如此炙烤着的城市竟然如此令人怀念。  
令人怀念？  
令人怀念的并非这个城市，只是那些在同样的夏天发生的事情仍让我介怀罢了。  
5年前我们在同样炎热甚至有过之而无不及的夏天干掉了三二干掉了五三干掉了高考最后被高温干翻在地烫成重度烧伤。录取通知早就发下来了，学霸们那7开头的三位数在公告栏上已经搔首弄姿了一个月有余，恐怕祖坟的青烟快被勒令迁至河北省了吧。  
当然，那群家伙我已经很久没有见到了。  
而此时此刻，我正在前往与他们相见的途中。  
出租车载着我在立交桥上飞驰，过于晴朗的天空和玻璃大厦刺眼的光，仿佛这不是一个适合讲故事的时间。  
但是果然还是想拿出来说说啊，我所见到的“那几位”的故事，保密什么的，过了年限也只会变成让人随意翻阅的东西罢了。  
那么，用流行的三段论来讲，这应该是一个——  
直男学霸和homo学霸的  
恋爱  
以及劈腿的故事

之所以在开头就泄底，因为其实这个故事没有什么悬念可言。  
少年之间的感情，即使是男人的羁绊也会被折断。一开始我看到的就是这样的坏结局，所以当它真正逼近时我并没有丝毫的惊讶。人对人的忠诚不及一只犬，高级而复杂的大脑往往会考虑到更多的可能性。  
比如欺骗，利用和背叛，再比如那些真真切切发生在我们身边却像电视剧一样不真实的故事。  
基佬可是一种脆弱的生物啊。受伤的时候只会找自己人彼此舔伤口，不过96的话，只能自己拒绝掉吧。  
谁让这里只有我一个人知道他真的是基佬。

话说回来。  
那个比王○宏还直的学霸叫做97，原因是在某次生物考试在全班80上下的时候十分风骚地得了97分从此学霸本性暴露无遗常年制霸前三名；而homo学霸叫做96，没错同一场考试同样风骚的分数。  
顺带一提，97是高二的时候才和一个名字与某绿色机器人一样的家伙转进来，而96的学霸属性到高二才觉醒。  
至于homo嘛，等到故事正式开始的时候再慢慢说也不迟。

本来不会注意到96这样的家伙，而96估计也和其他人一样不待见我。事实就是这样，在“搞基”这个词如此流行，男孩子们搂搂抱抱互称“基友”“炮友”乃至会隔着衣服作出夸张的交媾动作的时候，直男们对基佬的歧视一点都没有变。上一秒还自称是gay的家伙真要是被要求和男人接吻的话，十个里有八个会一边大叫着恶心一边逃开。  
当然啦并不是说基佬就会乐意和自己一点也不喜欢的家伙接吻，不过作为一个基佬，接受到那样的看着恶心东西一样的目光或者被人刻意避开这类的事情一天里总会有几次。  
所以说装基佬就会有女孩子喜欢这是什么傻逼理论。  
你们不知道女孩子喜欢的不是一个基佬而是两个基佬在一起搞搞搞吗！  
而我，讲这个故事的家伙，因为早早地跳出柜子，已经被直男大军彻底剔出行列，反倒意外地成了受女孩子欢迎的家伙。但是啊……如果受女孩子欢迎只是为了被问各种各样奇怪问题的话，还是饶了我吧。  
但是，不要小看基佬的直觉啊！不然这个故事除了我之外就没人能讲了。

96原来也是直男，和某个长睫毛欠操小矮子混蛋是一伙的，虽然脸看着忧郁不过本体一直处于很开心的状态，似乎也交往过几个妹子不过都吹了，要我说就是因为体型的错，体积小还瘦，别说妹子了身为基佬我都不好这口。  
我也没想明白为啥人长着长着就弯了，想了想大概是教室采光不好导致生长素分布不均，直到某天提前吃完饭从食堂回到教室，我他妈才明白发生了什么。  
97坐在96旁边一脸安定地刷题，96带着耳机看书。  
好像没啥，我走过去了一点。  
俩人手拉着，手指交叠着扣在一起。  
忍耐住“操操操操操”的心情，稍微打了个招呼然后坐回位子上看这个月的男士健康，要我说，每期涉及和女朋友的内容都无比地作死，有人信才有鬼。嘛算了，管他，我接着看健身的部分。  
哎怎么感觉，后背要被烧出洞了……实在不想回头于是拿笔袋里的小镜子稍微照了一下，只见97一边飞快地写这题一边向我投来灼烧般恨不得我马上去死的目光。  
得得，您不喜欢基佬，我走还不成吗。拎着杂志坐到离他们最远的位置上。  
手拉手什么的，就当他是男孩子之间友谊的表现形式吧。  
我稍微回忆了一下所谓友谊的表现形式，浮现在脑中的画面是我和那个家伙互殴然后两个人青着眼眶流着鼻血坐在栏杆上看夕阳……等等这个画面是不是和什么奇怪的东西串了？  
不过仔细想想我好像也没什么立场去描述男孩子的正常友谊，活了十八年一共也就四五个朋友，唯一那个交情深的还深过了头，你知道我说的是什么意思对吧——别跟我提什么婚前性行为是多么不靠谱的事情，在这个国家同性是不可能结婚的。  
嘛，好像提到了一些其他的事情，为了能让你们更好地了解那时候的情况我就简短地说一下。  
我，这个故事的叙述者，现在正在外地念医科，高一的时候发觉自己的性取向是同性，然后在半个月之后交到了也许能叫做初恋的男朋友——一个大我两岁的同校高三生。我在高二的时候出柜结果被爸妈送到精神病院检查，这一检查可好，直接查出我有严重的精神疾病，情绪和思考都时常处于很不稳定的状态，老实说还是托这两种病的福，没有贬低的意思，至少在我家，独子是精神病可比独子是同性恋要严重得多，从此爸妈再也没有对我的取向有任何的干涉——好像他们要那么做了我就会自杀似的。于是我就顺理成章地和那家伙交往一直到高三，这之中当然也发生了一些事情不过暂时可以按下不表，姑且就叫那家伙“那家伙”吧反正我没怎么叫过他本名。

“喂，死基佬。”  
“干嘛？”  
“你不觉得97和96这有点太gay了吗？”  
“呵呵。我看着他们我都觉得自己是直男了。”

而那之后我发现了，虽然96还有时候能和同学稍微互动一下，97几乎不怎么和别人聊，要聊也只说竞赛和超纲知识这些旁人听了就闭嘴走开的话题。也许是因为转过来所以和大家不能融合吧，这么想想也怪可怜的。不过97和女人缘和我差不多好，虽然就本质而言女孩子围着97是因为人家是学霸，而围着我只是想看我和那家伙的最新进展而已。  
不过问别人啪啪啪的细节真的很失礼啊少女们！虽然我知道我们情意很深但是被问及舒不舒服我应该怎么回答这些连男朋友都没有的妹子？况且真的不舒服。  
嘛，这些细节就不要在意了。  
倒不如说97唯一的长期互动对象只有96一个人，所以一开始我以为97才是弯的那个——毕竟主动拉着人家手的是他，散发出不妙气场把我赶走的也是他。  
但没想到我错了。  
96才是弯的那个。  
这是我最终在某天97请假去比赛的时候才套出来的话。  
而且他们在一起很久了。  
没有短信没有情书甚至没有告白，就那么顺理成章地在一起了。  
真是理想者的恋爱啊。一边这样想着一边默默祝福那两个学霸混蛋有情人终成……呃，兄弟？但起码我终于不用像小不列颠里面那个胖子一样每天都得记得“我是这个村儿里唯一的gay了”。  
这件事的好处是从此96和我是一条线上的蚂蚱，没过多久就被动出柜，起码之后躲着我的爷们少了一个。但是也有一个问题，每当我准备叫96一起奔饭的时候，半路都会杀出一个脸色不太好的97来。  
哎呀哎呀不能碰啊。  
那神情就跟“那家伙”对他那金贵的山地自行车似的，但到头来还不是硬焊上一个车筐给我放书包。所以同理可得，就算97那家伙的眼神再凶恶，也不能阻止我和96的战友关系。

说到被动出柜，其实是96在被人逼急眼的时候不小心说走了嘴。那天不知道为什么他那帮同学犯的什么病，非要张罗给96在高一找一个女朋友，个别那啥一点的掏出手机准备微信摇一摇也不知道这是要找女朋友还是招鸡，结果给人家气昏了头了站人群中间大喊一句老子他妈喜欢97，顿时震了所有人顺道自己也面红耳赤，好在我恰好路过打了个圆场，要不说有一张正直的脸多重要，尤其是在人家男朋友不在的情况下。  
当然后来96支支吾吾地表示97也喜欢他，这事儿最后还是被压着没让97知道。  
呵，说不定知道了就不会像现在这样了。  
不过现在说也晚了。

要说我知道的多，我确实比一般人知道的多，但是也距离事实千步之遥。  
也许班里那群腐女能YY出更激烈的桥段吧，不过我既然要陈述事实那么无论事实有多平淡也要叙述出来不是吗。  
确切地说是96的叙述加上我和那家伙的脑补，当然了，还有本人亲自搜集的各种情报。  
很普通地拉着手，人一多了就下意识地松开，并肩走离得不远也不近但是就是拒绝他人的入侵。至少我所看到的这两位的情侣模式就是这样的。  
比起互递情书互发那种恶心死人的短信，这种清爽的男孩子的恋爱让人稍微有点羡慕。  
同桌的女生那荧光粉的书包看得我眼睛直疼，就像是那个女孩子所经历的恋爱一样让人无法直视。有对比才有高下之分这一点真心没错儿，听八卦听了这么多年了要不是真正目击到这样的恋爱我还真以为小清新都印在了书里。  
可是窗外却响起了不合时宜的聒噪的蝉鸣。  
所谓的理想恋爱真的只存在于理想里，因为没人逃得掉现实的侵袭。  
97的志愿似乎是航天类的大学，对他的兴趣爱好不甚了解但直觉那家伙应该不会喜欢这种东西，不过已经无所谓了，他拿到了竞争最激烈的那份录取。  
而96则考到了外地。

说出来我担心有人不理解，但事实是我所在的城市因为处在重要地位的缘故，教育资源非常优厚并且录取分数非常低，其他城市抢破头才能拿到的一个大学名额放在我们本地简直就像是超市里的萝卜白菜一样随便挑——前提是你是个学霸。所以我们中的大多数，除非你要的专业太偏僻或者对地理位置有严苛的要求，基本上不会选择离开这里。  
当然我这种被主治医生推荐到更加牛逼的学院的例外。不是我在显摆，我是那位主治医生治疗过的精神病人里面最有这方面天赋的一个，也全拜那该死的病症所致，对于情感的理解力我就是比别人要强得多——虽然坏处是玻璃心也很严重。  
报志愿的时候人用“丧心病狂”这个词来形容一点也不过分，因为提前录取和自主招生本来就是一件非常泯灭人性的事情，只要有人，就会有后门，只要有后门，就会关系JB乱。  
而为了所谓的大学录取还有工作机会而欺骗恋人的感情，这件事就是我活了18年见过的最操蛋的事了。

还记得我上文中提到的那个荧光粉书包的少女么？  
这事跟她有关。  
都说婊子配狗天长地久，当然我没有拿这话影射谁和谁的意思，只是单纯地表示接下来的故事就像这话一样操蛋罢了。  
虽然说我确实不觉得荧光粉小姐是个基佬眼中的好女孩，相对而言至少在学校我还算是正直听话的一类，当然这和我的性取向有着密不可分的关系——当一个楚楚可怜的少女或怀念前男友或用很可爱的姿势请你吃零食的时候，大概也就基佬不动心了吧。  
老实说就算交朋友我也不会找这样的类型，三天两头换男朋友这得有多闹心。尽管不喜欢用这样的描述方式，但是她真真的就是一个绿茶，没有婊。  
……好吧军训时利用各种因素让教管偏爱自己然后某各种优待以及等等一系列事，婊不婊你们自己体会。  
所以说交朋友怎么着都得交带酒精度数的才行，什么茶啊水啊都他妈扯蛋。  
言归正传。  
自主招生和贵圈屌乱之间必须有因果联系，而且这种因果联系会伴你一生简直不能更恶心。真对不起在这个城市我家无亲无故能变成这样全靠自立自强，所以从小受的教育姿势错误导致现在放弃治疗也都是我一个人作死而已。  
世界对我不够温柔。  
我对世界也是如此。

97是靠关系才被录取的。一个来自“五院”的地方并且是那所大学的名誉教授的人给他写了推荐信才让97挤掉了另一个竞争者站稳了最后的位置。  
而那个来自“五院”的人士，正是荧光粉小姐的母亲。  
97和96的交往完全是深柜状态，虽说被动出柜了一回但是很遗憾没人把这事当真——除了我。  
他们都只当是开玩笑而已，毕竟半真半假正是所谓“青少年”的特质，说不好听了就是不靠谱和不负责任。天知道哪来的安全感让他们觉得“啊这样就好”，明明每天都有分手和被分手的戏码上演，男孩子们依旧每日缠着女同学让人家给“介绍对象”，也不先掂量自己几斤几两。  
只让人觉得很无聊并且很浅薄罢了。  
你可能觉得我作为脱团人士没有什么立场，但很遗憾，我有。  
因为我们的恋爱不一样。  
被我称为“恋情”的东西，联系着我和那家伙之间的东西，是比这些都更加深重的，尽管它看起来和友情没什么区别。我因“那家伙”卖高中笔记和他认识，没有什么一见钟情只是成为了互相学习的对象，然后成为了朋友，而在那之后我才知道他有那种“和身为商人的父亲关系极差的头脑不灵光的二儿子”的设定。  
虽然成绩的确捉急，但是却是一个非常可靠的人，尽管脾气超差却写得一手好字的家伙。  
比较可笑的是我们都以为对方是直男但私心里还是想把对方当做交往对象一般的存在。  
成为朋友的一年后他高中毕业带着我玩了一个暑假（我挣扎地写完了作业），然后突然某一天在热死人的树阴底下那家伙问我要不要在一起。  
而我只是停顿了一下然后继续喝可乐，在确认那不是什么残忍的玩笑之后无比认真地点了点头。  
大夏天，俩爷们，抱着，简直是比流汗流进裤裆里更难受的湿热地狱。后来实在热得受不了就到附近的酒店开了房一边吹着空调一边上了三垒。  
在交往之前我和那家伙骑车遛弯，去音像店，看电影，吃饭，复习备考。  
交往之后我和那家伙骑车遛弯，去音像店，看电影，吃饭，打炮，复习备考。  
不用怀疑了上面是复制粘贴。  
没人相信我们在交往。  
所以更不会相信97和96确有其事。  
况且，即使真的有，也只是有过了。  
兜了一大圈之后我终于逼进了正题。  
这是一个恋爱和劈腿的故事，恋爱的部分我没有完整地观察过，但是劈腿的部分我有幸成为了见证人。  
97甩了96和荧光粉小姐交往。  
并且。  
是由97和荧光粉小姐的母亲撮合的，对于97的母亲希望儿子能进五院工作，身为五院干部的荧光粉小姐的母亲答应了下来——只要97愿意做准女婿。  
我呆愣当场只觉原来人生可以如此狗血，拍了拍96的肩膀以表对失恋者的悲痛。  
他用缺乏情绪的视线看着我。  
已经不再有人的考场里，阳光，绿叶和蝉鸣。  
“他就这么同意了？”我的语气带着嘲讽，那听起来一定很刺耳。  
“他说他会好好利用那个女人。”  
我笑了，窗外的蝉鸣此起彼伏。  
我拎着包，96背着书包，出了考场后他转身锁上门。  
高中最后的暑假的伊始，是我所知道的有关恋爱的故事的结末。

“你觉得他是说真的？”那家伙喝着啤酒，用烤串的签子比划着。  
“我不知道，”我望着端上来的肉串，吸着冰可乐，“96没必要在这种事上骗我，而且……这借口太狗血了。”  
“真够无聊的。”  
夹着羊油的羊腿肉被我涂了过量的辣酱，那家伙盯着上面红乎乎的附着物果断地放弃了这盘。  
“你吃吧，小心胃。”  
口腔烧灼着，不出意料的话晚上大概会痛得根本说不出话，这是我所期待的痛苦，和胳膊上那几道“安全割腕”的疤痕一样。  
大概在意识到这也算是自残行为的一种的时候，那家伙会从此再也不让我碰辣酱吧。  
在我看来这已经算是恋爱的表现形式了，果然不正常的是我吗？  
“我家里没人搞研究，我也不知道五院是个什么地方，有多难进，但有一点我很清楚，那俩妈打的所谓如意算盘肯定没戏。”那家伙拿着竹签子在桌上搭了一个三棱锥，“大学可至少四年，还不在一个学校，那劈腿的机会多多的。当初哭着喊着要嫁给我哥的那些个女的，到最后还不都是找了更好的，按荧光粉她妈这个尿性，四年后那门子承诺早就废纸一张了。”  
“嘛……”风变了向，炭火的烟雾横在我们两人中间。  
如同夜晚的夏蝉一般，我们沉默了。

我高三那年是那家伙没工作的第二年，呃，我指的工作是那种领固定工资的工作。赚钱的方法那家伙倒是有——听说那段时间他在给名气很小的话剧团制作布景。  
有的时候他会骑车过来看我，但更多的时候他没有那个时间从城市的东头骑到西头只为了能陪我走十分钟的路程，况且晚修之后都九点了我没什么精力去搞学习之外的事。所以干脆就不怎么联系。但是那时却完全不担心对方会从此杳无音讯。  
盐酸舍曲林万岁。  
削减了对情绪的感受力，无法停止的思考也随之被抑制。在放弃了心理治疗后医生把药量加倍然后把90块钱一盒的药愣是开了我几百块钱。每天三片一天一次，不能停药，不能放弃治疗。  
我右手边那位荧光粉小姐依旧活力四射，那荧光粉的书包每天依旧在伤害着我的眼睛，当然，还有向我分享她和97如何秀恩爱来伤害我的心灵。  
真痛苦。  
我粗略地翻看了一眼那些个要说亲密也不算特别亲密但是又不是普通朋友会照的照片。  
“真棒啊……”我干巴巴地评价道。  
少女向我羞涩一笑，脸颊泛红。  
我吞了口口水，别误会真的是恶心的意味，扭头接着刷题知道窗外除却黑色之外别无它物。  
放学后97和荧光粉一起走，自从和96分手之后他再也没有搭过对方的车。  
那家伙打来电话问我周末要不要出去，思索了一番之后我以作业为由拒绝，挂掉电话之后我顺手翻了翻相册，一看全是风景照，连个人都没有。  
不过也是，手机里都是自拍的话实在是太荧光粉了不是么。  
出校门就看见荧光粉和被揍得鼻青脸肿的那家伙相谈甚欢，然后荧光粉还给那家伙买了可乐冷敷，我转头看见97头也不回地拐了个弯于是想都没想就追了上去。  
就算那家伙有朝一日宣布自己喜欢女人也没关系，反正恋爱并不是我唯一的慰藉。  
因为很重要所以说两遍。  
盐酸舍曲林万岁。  
离开那家伙和荧光粉的视野之后和97打了个照面，他面色凝重地与我并肩而行。  
半晌，他开口。  
“我们没分手。”  
“啊？”我没明白他再说什么。  
“你不明白。”他丢下这么一句之后快步走开，追上前方的96的时候我清楚地看到那对“普通朋友”来说非常多余的指腹的摩擦。看起来只是事故般的双手相碰，但97的指腹几乎是故意地在96的掌心多停留了几秒。  
那家伙曾经说过指腹触碰掌心带有性的意味。  
那么来整理一下现在的证言。  
有目的的交往与分手，暑假之前的对话，烟和火之间的对话。  
亲密而又不亲密的照片，指腹的摩擦。  
朋友的意味，恋人的意味，性的意味。  
前男友无数的美丽少女，喜欢上同性的少年和真实意图模糊的少年。  
我面前的树上掉下了僵死的蝉。   
那尸体不再发出任何声音。

“你觉得荧光粉怎么样？”半夜刷题时收到那家伙的短信我手一抖写串了答案。  
“没感觉。”简短地打字回复。  
“妈的你在想什么！我不是那个意思。”  
谁他妈管你什么意思。我没有回复。  
紧接着又是一条短信。  
“下楼出来说。”  
我下意识地往窗外楼底下瞥了一眼然后暗骂一句操。  
现在是夜里11点40，我和那家伙的居住地有一个小时的车程。秋天夜里很冷而且有蚊子。  
而此时此刻，那家伙他妈的就在我家楼底下。  
……所以说保安到底干什么吃的。  
果断披上外套穿鞋下楼。  
那家伙一脸“你别不信我我可什么都没做”的表情，刚一见我就连人带外套紧紧抱住，晚饭都要给他挤出来。  
“脸上怎么搞的。”  
“排练厅的架子倒了让道具砸的。”  
“专门照脸砸？”  
“……我问到了新情报。”  
“哈？”  
“关于荧光粉的。”  
“你问这干嘛。”  
“我觉得你或许想知道。”夜巡的保安拿着手电走了过来，那家伙一把揪起我对外套就盖在脸上，动作蠢得我都懒得骂傻逼，于是我退后几步把楼门打开拽着他进了楼里，但是我没有估计到的是门一关就是伸手不见五指的黑而且有人缺了大德地在楼道里堆了一堆纸壳箱子。  
那家伙绊倒了箱子连着外套带我一起栽了进去。  
这么大动静都没人出来看一眼这治安真让人忧虑。  
“将就一下。”那家伙似乎还换了个让自己比较舒服的姿势就打算这么倒着，掏出手机荧光屏照得我睁不开眼，“荧光粉给了我手机号。”  
“哈？”  
“我说我和你是小学同学。”  
“……呵呵。”  
“稍微聊了一下我觉得……真是个婊，基佬也抢这什么心态……”  
“卧槽你说啥？”  
“他俩长不了放心……”  
“长不了我他妈才不放心好吗！这尼玛狗血八点档ＴＶＢ都不播这出了好吗！”  
“嘘——淡定。”  
短暂沉默。  
“我已经看到结局了。”  
我们在黑暗中接吻。  
却不知那句话一语双关。

外地的大学要先上一个月的预科，所以我比同届人走的要早。在这个城市呆的最后一个月里，我的时间利用得相当充分。  
开了半年的药又重新作了一次测评，分数依旧糟心且丝毫没有好转的态势，收购了几本笔记之后转手准备卖掉，抽空还给下一届的高三生做了下补习。  
日程表排满的程度已经超过了高三的时候，仿佛停下就会被死亡追及一般地不敢停下脚步。  
而那家伙就这么坐在书桌旁边喝着可乐吹空调，看着我为了给高三生补习（兼有卖笔记）忙前忙后。  
“……呃，他是来干嘛的？”刷题刷到一半，学妹抬头问我。  
“我送他来的，”那家伙开了口，一脸不耐烦，“不收钱。”  
虽然不知道他是不收人家的钱还是不收我的钱，不过不要在意这些细节。  
“你先做这些，不会的问我。”一二模卷子往学妹面前一推，我把文件夹放在腿上翻起从网上扒下来的资料，全英文基本没什么压力只当是第二母语。  
看了两行滞感觉那家伙坐在旁边目光焦灼，从镜子的反射里我能看到自己一脸木然。  
Psychopath  
Sociopath  
Lack of conscience  
Morality  
Disorder  
选择医科的理由除了兴趣之外更多的是期望着能够得到理解和尊重，学习精神方面的人多多少少这方面都有异于常人之处，而这种同病相怜起码会带来对彼此的尊重并且远离那些自称正常人们的充满歧视的论调。  
精神病人，同性恋，我要是女的还是少数民族外地人就占齐了中国四大歧视。  
反抗这些的前提是你有勇气，而改变这些的前提是你有能力。  
无论是说服他人的发言力还是杀光他们的战斗力，都可以包括在内。  
我无数次梦想着能将那些家伙一个一个地拔掉舌头，但是现实是囤积金钱的话似乎是更有效的方式。  
我需要钱。  
金钱并非全部但同样的金钱并非一无是处，让自认为站在道德制高点上的无耻之徒能哑了嗓子说不出话的途径之一就是你拥有更高的地位。具体到个人就是有钱，有影响力，当面非议你的人刚一张嘴就会被人挂上城墙。  
这是适合我的事情，因为我憎恨我骨子里的软弱因为它迫使我一味地忍耐与妥协，以大局和他人为借口成全除了我之外的所有人然后留我一个人在那里承受痛苦，他人眼中的我与我自身的巨大落差是我无数痛苦的一部分，这是药物无法掩盖的。  
但是可以用金钱弥补，从物质的角度给所有的伤口镀金之后，它们愈合与否似乎都不那么重要。  
没错我有对于金钱的贪婪。  
所幸家里并不穷，而且那家伙家里非常有钱，所以这贪婪并没有变成忧虑——那忧虑使人刻薄和自以为是。  
那家伙把手搭在我的手上，他手上有因为奔忙给人制作布景而磨出的茧子。  
学妹放下笔，活动着僵硬的肩膀。其实她成绩还不错，从房间布置上看大概属于荧光粉那类，不过为人很直爽也没有对我的性取向说过什么——倒不如所我是个基佬反而让她和她家人放心。  
我拿过卷子扫了一眼，差不多是对的样子。  
文件收回包里，顺带着推销了一本笔记。  
那家伙在那车钥匙的时候穿过了我的腰与手臂的间隙，用半个拥抱的姿势拿到了钥匙，学妹看着我俩，笑得很暧昧。  
“那我先走了，高三什么的过得很快的，尽力而为的话你很不错呢。”那家伙把门打开，我收下钱后头也不回地离开。  
我和学妹之间的确有交情。  
但是我还没高尚到不收钱的地步。  
150元，有150元也好不是么。  
还没等我把钱收进钱包里，那家伙就拽着我把我摁到墙上粗暴地接吻。  
看着他之前的焦灼的目光，我就知道会有这样的展开。  
人类可是不分季节和性别都能交配的动物。  
是因为之前的冷落吧，因为一直在忙着赚取尽可能多的钱而无法长时间相处吧，一定是这样的吧。口水被涂抹在下巴和脸颊上，那家伙把腿塞到我两腿间，用躯干挤压着我。  
用更擅长的方式来描述的话，稍微带有暴力行为的示爱的确对我来说是个big turn on。  
要不是听到上楼的声音，估计那家伙就提着枪上了，我几乎是屏着呼吸抓着摇摇欲坠的裤腰贴在楼梯拐弯处的墙上，直到响起了开门的声音我才从了一口气，这尼玛的再来个几回感觉整个人都阳痿不会爱了。  
晚上照例和那家伙去吃烧烤，一天这么折腾下来说实话是费力不讨好，那家伙做布景，忙前忙后一周多也就一千不到，所以我们半斤八两也没什么可以比较。  
但其实我和那家伙向家里要钱都没什么问题，我之所以不那么做事出于潜意识里对家庭的不安全感，而那家伙只是单纯的叛逆。  
要不是他大哥罩着他估计他爸早跟他断绝父子关系了。  
在烟和火之间我把今天的收入数了两遍又放回兜里。  
那家伙意外地安静，这绝对不是什么好事。  
即便是到了旅馆里他脱下衣服一身血痕，我都不应该问的。  
我不应该问的。  
那家伙最终和家里出柜了，跪在地上被父亲用皮带抽了一顿之后，愤怒的生意人把二儿子的名字从遗嘱中抹去，他大哥尽了最大努力才没让他们的父亲把弟弟的户口撕掉，他所能争取的最好结局就是那家伙被扫地出门不能再踏进家门一步。  
听到这些，恐惧抢在其他情绪之前就控制了我。  
这就是现实，能让你所有设想都无效化的现实。  
有学历没工作，没学历也没工作，怎么想都不是什么有希望的、能过得下去的未来。我脸色惨白，唯一想做的就是退房走人。  
我的焦虑比我想的严重得多，事实上药物并没有起到多大的帮助。  
在高三去复查的时候因为换了医生，同样也是因为已经对人生绝望不再挣扎，所以那次去的结果非常糟糕，被严重地反复地建议了住院观察之后，医生表示他觉得我患有精神分裂症。  
从强迫到精分，质的飞跃啊。  
我哭泣的母亲拒绝了住院的建议，她不想我变成那种在精神病院度过余生的“废人”，于是医生开了药，名字我不再记得，服药后的第三个小时，在老师惊恐的注视之下，我看着自己脸色苍白昏倒在地上。  
在那之后我就放弃了治疗，减少了舍曲林的用量因为它不再有效。  
“抑制情感或许能使你短暂地逃离痛苦，但总有一天它不再有效。”  
“到时候再说。”  
我如此自问自答。  
而现在，我感受到了莫大的恐惧。  
我没想到我竟会如此地……浅薄。  
我对家庭不抱期望，我下意识地把那家伙当作依靠，而当那家伙没有了财产继承权之后，我的恐惧出现了。  
那么根据逻辑推理，我的依靠只是那家伙的钱而已。  
我是多么的物质和浅薄啊。  
在反应过来之前，我哭了出来，不知道是因为厌恶这样的自己还是恐惧那样的未来。  
这么回想起来那是我第一次在那家伙面前哭泣，他惊慌失措地看着我咬着牙将啜泣的声音忍回发声之前。然后，他安慰似的抱住我的肩膀。  
在不可停止的思考与绝望和对自身和一切的不信任中，我崩溃地发现其实我与那家伙的关系其实和所有的关系一样都建立在物质基础之上。病态的藤蔓彼此缠绕而上，抽走其中的爬藤架之后顷刻间就倒在地上。  
可是不直立着我就活不下去。根植在我最深的价值观中的观念我根本就无法更改——一如我的思维一样不受我自己控制。  
我就像个废物似的哭成了傻逼，还像个荧光粉一样请求他去高考，就好像那样就还有希望似的，这成为了我最后悔的事。  
因为那之后我再也没见过他。

若说此时回忆打住出租车停下，那我当然是在骗你。事实上从97跟我说他俩没分手时我就下了车，那之后的回忆全都是我在饭桌上完成。  
因为还在上学所以我依旧穿的随意，找到工作的大多穿着休闲西装，剩下的一看就知道生活依旧不能自理，女孩子们似乎没什么变化，该荧光粉的还是荧光粉，该浪的浪，保守的依旧穿的保守。  
荧光粉带了她学金融的男朋友过来，隔着几条餐桌我翻了个大白眼。  
几年之间我看上去有点营养不良，医科修双学位那就是在作死。  
不过还不错，因为高中一直和看上去十分凶恶的那家伙交往的缘故，整个三年和我说过话的人不是很多，所以现在也没什么人在意我的到场也就没几个人找我说话，我可以安心坐在角落里环视这群在离开时我衷心希望老死不相往来的人。97没有来，96端着啤酒和朋友聊着天。  
之所以能了解这些八卦还是托了女孩子们的福，作为对荧光粉或多或少有些成见的男生，也有不少女孩子乐意和我凑到一块818那些绿茶婊的故事。  
当然了，不排除里面有不少腐女子的可能性。  
不过说到绿茶婊，之前我刻意漏掉了97、96和荧光粉三人的高中故事结局。  
我毕业之后才知道其实在二模之前荧光粉就以97成绩不如自己而主动提出分手了。  
一开始就是为了利用荧光粉才与之交往，却没想到自己成绩下滑让人占尽了便宜；而荧光粉则因为97之前给她讲了不少题和学习的窍门而成绩一跃而上成了常年位居第一的学霸。这场恋爱在它结束之后我才看明白它说穿了只不过是彼此利用，而最后97输在了自己的天真大意，一个6年里真爱了十多个男孩子的真爱有多真？不掂量自己几斤几两让人玩弄了扔掉也是活该。  
他失去了成绩的优势，也输了和96的全部过往。  
在假装的分手中96是否真的决定将假戏作真我们不得而知。  
96端着啤酒坐到我对面，几年不见他长高了点但还是没有超过180。  
他喝着啤酒，我把可乐的吸管咬扁。没办法找到适当的开场白便只能沉默。  
末了，我把杯子向外推，用半开玩笑的口吻说道：“真是操蛋的人生。”  
他瞥了我一眼。  
我只好硬着头皮满足自己的好奇心，于是问道：“怎么没见着97？”  
“联系不上了。”  
“……分手了？”  
“嗯。”  
“发生什么了？”  
“没什么，只是被耍了，上了浙大之后就没联系过，然后也就那样了。”  
96说的很随意，很无所谓，如同他和97之前什么都没发生，如同他写下结尾的故事与自己无关，如同在他的记忆里从未有这样的一个人存在。  
我以为在怀念旧爱时我们都回热泪盈眶或是流露出哪怕一分一毫的遗憾，而面对96时我才意识到所谓旧爱对他来讲就只是彻底的放弃。  
他是什么时候决定放弃的？我无从得知。  
还是说他从心底里已经认为那场恋爱就像是小数点前的零一样永远都不会作为有效数字出现？  
在高三的最后我还曾见到他们并肩而行一同回家，可我不知道的是那时候他们已经不是我记忆里闪瞎人眼的那对，高三记忆的末尾只不过是我的一厢情愿。  
早就看到结局但我没想过生活真的如此操蛋而戏剧。  
97推门而入西装革履没有笑意。  
96看了他一眼，对我笑了一下，意味不明。  
明明是别人的恋爱却差点让我哭成傻逼。  
也许我就是个傻逼。  
在这个时候我突然想起了已经很久没有联系过的那家伙。

同学聚会之后我回了家，对于不再和那家伙联系并且没有找新的男朋友这件事我不知道我父母是高兴还是不高兴。  
他们时不时会和我提起同事家的女孩，而我只是不回答然后看电影。  
96不久之后要回浙大，我们有时候出去打个球或者看个电影。他没再找男朋友，我问他是不是因为97他也只是摇摇头。我能理解，经历这么一出之后大概是个人都会开始怀疑人生的真实与逻辑。  
故事是要合理的，但是人生可以不合理。  
因为那可是人生啊！  
所以那家伙默认和我分手了我真的一点都不介意，毕竟那时候被吓尿的是我，甩手走人的也是我，这些我认了。  
但是接到电话说那家伙结婚了这种事情我实在无法理解。  
那家伙是纯gay，我是双，这故事尿性反过来才合理。  
在之前交情不错的学妹的请托下我同意了和那家伙再见一面。

高档餐厅，西装革履的那家伙一身马牌在我对面喝着麦卡伦，他手上没戴婚戒但是我知道他已婚，而且我也没贱到拿一个已婚的男人继续意淫。  
前菜上过后一位形神兼似荧光粉的女性走过来坐到他旁边，我起身和她握手并蹭了一手润肤露的味道。  
那家伙在我逃走到大学之后没有去复读自然也就没有高考，而是勾搭了他哥学校里的妹子名正言顺地让他爸把名字加回了遗嘱，而且那家伙也不笨，倒不如说是有做生意的天赋吧，起先跟着父亲做金属买卖后来父亲身体抱恙由他接手，尽管年轻没文凭但他天生会做生意，之后的生活顺风顺水甚至那个女人心甘情愿地当着同妻。  
高、富、帅，还是个基佬。我在心中暗自添了一句而且管不了自己在外面给他戴绿帽。  
那家伙走出失恋阴影到真的很快，听学妹说他结婚这几年里也没少和人搞。  
“反正她不介意。”  
……刚才他说了什么？我盯着杯沿开始向前回溯他说的话。  
然后，我觉得自己受到了侮辱。  
“你以为我是什么人。”那一刻所有的药物治疗和情绪管理都失去了效力，我的眼睛很疼手很抖，杯子里与整个环境格格不入的可乐洒到桌布上留下褐色的污渍。  
“她不会介意。”那家伙又说了一遍。  
“我介意。”我生硬地回道，“我拒绝。”

然后我就起身走了。  
时隔几年失去联系我既不能问心无愧地说我对那家伙依旧保持着与以前无异的情感，同样的，我当然也不能说他于我已经毫无意义。  
我们曾经是彼此的慰藉，我也曾将他看作我在这个在当时的我看来毫无意义和价值的世界里存活的唯一理由，但是说到底我还是一个精神病人，我与他，我与你们看世界的角度和方式与结果都千差万别。  
恋爱并非我唯一的慰藉。没有改变的或许只有当时这样的论调，可是现在说起来却是满嘴的讽刺。  
就像是97和96的故事一样，从那家伙向我询问对荧光粉的看法时我是否就应该察觉这个结局呢？但是现在拿着结果去追寻原因，算了吧，又不是什么数学问题。  
可是我现在难过得要死。  
并非因为分手，相反地，正是因为那家伙还念着我但由于方式错误而让我不得不觉得他从未真正地了解过我。  
他理应知道我是个骄傲的怪人，他理应知道我当初对荧光粉的嗤之以鼻的态度就意味着我不，可能也不甘心做那个形式主义妻子背后的情人。  
那又何必问？  
我吞下安眠药躺在卧室里很快就睡着了，再醒来的时候差不多就该收拾东西走人。

我在机场遇到了96，远远地在人群里瞥见了他背着旅行包被扶梯带向另一层，或许只是我太自作多情，因为突然觉得他一个人的背影有些……怎么说呢……  
草草地翻了书店的书，养生与成功学几乎占据了全部的版面。  
我坐在机场里，四周是吵闹的孩子和盯着各种各样屏幕的中青年，而我却觉得很安静。  
不合时宜的天真与过度忧虑的错误估计都使少年时期的喜欢从本就模糊不清的东西变得更加地，更加地粘糊和不确定。  
那样的恋爱，说不定就是像碳酸饮料一样，真的只是接触到口腔那一瞬间的气泡和凉意带来的快感，一瓶喝完就可以扔掉，过量饮用则有害健康，说到底，对身体没有任何助益。  
喜欢，恋慕以及承诺在关乎自身的选择上都会被归为无效数，有些事会被讲述被哀叹，而我的故事，96的故事都只会被当事人埋入黑暗。  
错误的。那家伙父亲眼中的。  
恋爱。我的妄断。  
小数点前的零。喜欢同性的少年，利用少女的少年和榨干他人一切之后翩然离去的少女。  
无效数。  
只是牵着手就会觉得满足与归属的夏天早已一去不返。

安全带系上后我托腮闭眼，飞机上升的压力让我的耳朵极不舒服。  
错误的恋爱就像小数点前的零一样是无效数。  
飞机在上升，胸口压迫着，旁边的男人给女人递去口香糖。  
我被口水呛住，咳出了眼泪。


End file.
